Long time coming
by dajwoh
Summary: How the girls became a couple and the journey of their life together. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this idea came to me a while back and I finally got around to writing it down with some added ideas. I changed their ages a bit for the sake of the story so it's not a mistake but intentional.

And I'm going more by the movies because I haven't read the books for a long time. This story kinda took on a life of it's own and the words just flew out like never before but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it. Two parts.

* * *

Ginny POV

The first time I laid eyes on her was at the train platform where the Hogwarts express was waiting. The youngest one of my brothers was heading for his first year at school. My mum had her arm around my shoulders, afraid she would lose me in the myriad of students. I rolled my eyes as she fawned over my brother leaving home. I will be pretty strange to be the only kid in the house but then I'm quite looking forward to it as well. I chuckle to myself as I imagine how distraught she will be next year when it's finally time for me to go. Her only daughter and youngest child going to school and we're all out of the house. I'm thinking that wouldn't be to fun for my dad. I'm not really listening to her anymore and I zone out completely when I lay eyes on a brunette girl a bit further up on the platform. She shyly looked around as her parents, who seemed equally nervous was seeing her off. I had a feeling maybe the parents were muggles seeing as they seemed slightly out of place.

And then she smiled and I might have forgotten how to breathe for a couple of seconds.

Her long brown hair is tied back in a tight ponytail and just when I remember that I should be breathing her eyes flick over to meet mine and she smiles even brighter. My breath catches in my throat as my lips break out into a smile, before someone walks across my line of sight breaking our eye contact. I don't get the opportunity to find her again as my mother tells me to say goodbye to my brother who is about to board the train. That night I fell asleep with thoughts of that smiling brunette.

As I was getting ready for my first year away at Hogwarts, the whole family went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies for the coming year. Ron went on and on all summer about his new friends from school and Harry was coming with us but I was yet to meet Hermione. My mom was excited about getting her book signed from some famous wizard and I was dragged along to the bookshop. Harry appeared in the store with Hermione in tow and I was yet again left struggling to take a breath as I see the girl named Hermione who is the same girl I have been thinking about for a year since I first saw her. I feel my face blush as I smile shyly at her. She looks momentarily confused as she seems to be thinking of where she remembers me from as a look of surprise comes over her. I feel bolder when I see a tint of pink on her cheeks as I reach out my hand for her to shake. She smiles as I tell her my name and I swear I feel actual sparks when my hand clasps around hers. I have never seen anything more beautiful than a smiling Hermione Granger.

I knew right then and there that I was falling in love for the first time. I didn't even care that Ron was giggling away at me when I told her my actual first name before telling her the short version. That was probably the highlight of my first year, that and being sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my siblings. The rest of the year was less than ideal since I was possessed by Tom Riddle's diary. When I woke up in the chamber I was disappointed to see Harry looking down at me and not Hermione. But I did make my way to the hospital wing as soon as I could and we spent hours just getting to know each other.

The summer after my first year we sent each other letters back and forth for the whole break. My mom would laugh at how excited I would get when the owl came with the post, always being the first one there to see if I had gotten one. We really got to know each other and she really is an amazing person. Funny, sweet and incredible smart. I was also right in my guess that she was muggle born so she has been telling me all these fascinating muggle things, I learn more and more by each letter that I receive. My dad has for as long as I can remember had a fascination with all things muggle which I now understand. I wished every day that I would summon the courage to tell her she's more than just my best friend. But when I do tell her I want it to be in person and not in a letter. She deserves to hear something that big when we're face to face. I couldn't bear writing something so important down and having to wait to read her reaction.

After our family vacation in Egypt I finally got to see her again. We were meeting her and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to the train that would take us to school. She looked so adorable standing there with her tabby cat in her arms and glaring at the moron that is my brother. I didn't get to spend as much time with her during the year as I would have liked with us being in different years and her spending most of her time with Ron and Harry. When we did spend time together our friendship continued to grow even with the dark threat of the escaped prisoner hanging over the school. As we said goodbye for the summer she made me promise to write her every day and I swear she got teary eyed as me gave me a bone crushing hug.

The end of summer came and I finally got to see Hermione again. My first reaction was trying not to choke on my own tongue. _Smooth Ginny_. She really has no idea how beautiful she is. How she doesn't have a long line of admirers wanting to date her is beyond me, but at the same time that hopefully gives me the time that I need to build my courage in order to tell her how I feel. The whole family minus mom as well as Hermione and Harry went to see the Quidditch world cup and I was having the time of my life. Watching my favourite sport with her by my side, it doesn't get much better than that. At school that year Hogwarts had the honour to host the Triwizard tournament with visiting students and magic competitions. With the tournament there was also the tradition of the Yule Ball. All the girls at school were going crazy with the hysteria of getting just the right dress and for some boy to ask them to the dance. Two guys whose names I don't even remember asked me but I just shook my head and laughed as they left with their tails between their legs. Hermione was the only one I wanted to go to the dance with and I realized this was the chance I had been waiting for. The perfect opportunity to tell her I like her as more than a friend by asking her to the dance. I later that day found her sitting alone on one of the couches in the common room reading. _Fortune favours the brave._

"Hermione?"

"Hey Gin. What's up?" She asks me as she closes the book she was reading, putting it in her lap.

"Nothing much" I tell her with a shake of my head before I clear my throat as my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"Listen Mione. I was wondering if you are going to the dance with someone?"

"Well nobody has asked me as of yet" She tells me with a sad smile. But I'm smiling on the inside because that means I had a chance.

"About that. I was wondering if you would like to go, with me that is?"

She's quiet for a few moments as she seems to be struggling with what to say. A lot of emotions flashed across her eyes but I would say that surprise is the front most one.

"Go together..." She trails off. "Like friends you mean?" She lets out in a small voice sounding like she was disappointed or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"No not like friends. Like a date. You and me, on a date" I tell her and I'm kind of proud with myself that my voice stays steady.

"A date?" She all but squeaks out as a deep blush breaks out on her cheeks.

"Yes Hermione. A date" My heart was beating so hard at this point it's almost painful.

"I would love to Ginny" She told me without any hesitation and with a wide smile on her face matching the one appearing on my mine.

"You're sure right?" I ask her when a wave of insecurity hits me, thinking that this moment is too good to be true.

"Yes of course I'm sure silly." She tells me with a giggle.

"I'm glad you asked me Ginny. I can't wait. I have to go, I have somewhere to be but I will see you for dinner later right?" I nod in reply and she seems to hesitate for a moment before reaching over a kissing my cheek. I feel my face blush as red as my hair but with the feel of her lips on my cheek I feel nothing but overjoyed.

Later that day as I came into the great hall for dinner I saw that Hermione was already there, sitting with Harry and Ron as usual. Apparently my brother was getting desperate in finding a date for the ball and insulted Hermione in the process assuming nobody would ask her. If I wasn't so ridiculously happy at that moment I would have kicked his ass. She blurted out that someone had indeed asked her and left the table, flashing me a shy smile as she walked passed me.

The night of the ball I was a bundle of nerves waiting for my date with Harry and Ron. I offered to walk her to the dance but she said she would meet me there and I didn't argue. I didn't pay my brother any attention as he was wondering why I was meeting my date at the dance and wondering who it was that I was going with. Harry just smiled and told me I looked nice. I was watching the stairs as she appeared. If possible I fell even more in love with her in that moment. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress and her hair up. The guys must have noticed I was looking behind them and not listening, making them both turn around. She made her way down the stairs with a radiant smile. I reached my hand out to gently clasp hers as she stepped of the stairs and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she waved at the boys before we wandered into the hall.

We had an absolutely amazing evening and I was ecstatic that I was the one that put that huge smile on her face that she wore throughout the evening. There was a few raised eyebrows when we danced together or held hands. But mostly it was just smiles, like our happiness was contagious. I could see that my brother was not happy about us being there together but I honestly didn't care. She never once looked at him, the way she would always look at me. And for me that was all the proof I needed. I could never apologize for loving her, something that is as natural to me as breathing. After the dance we shared our first kiss and from that moment on we were completely inseparable and I was beyond proud to call her my girlfriend. I had never been happier in my life so far.

The following year Dumbledore fell to his death from the astronomy tower and I used all my saved money to buy Hermione an engagement ring and made me the luckiest woman on the planet by saying yes to my proposal without any hesitation. That we lost one of the greatest wizards of our time just made me realize how short life is and I wanted Hermione to know how much she meant to me and always will.

Which leads me to today. The day before our wedding. With me having two years left of school and Hermione one year left we're staying at the Burrow for the night, where our wedding will be held. We figured there was no need to get our own place until we finished school even as annoying as that seemed, it made sense. We would have to live at Hogwarts anyway. When McGonagall found out about our engagement she surprised us by telling us that we could have our own room when we went back to school which would help a lot, having our privacy as a married couple. Hermione came up with the terrific idea of me studying more during the year and with her help and a certain time turner that I would be able to graduate early, so Hermione and I could start the rest of our lives together.

I make my way up the stairs to my room where Hermione is waiting for me. She looks up from her book as I enter the room and smiles lovingly at me. I close the door softly and lean my back against it. Hermione had gone back to her book and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she is when she's totally emerged in whatever she is reading at the time. It takes her a minute to realize that I haven't joined her on the bed.

"Honey aren't you coming to bed?" She asks me with a frown, putting away her book.

"Yes" Is my simple answer as I tug my hoodie off and slip out of my pants and socks, settling in the bed next to her.

"I was just admiring you. You just look so beautiful when you're emerged in a book like that, my love" I tell her as I reach over to place a long kiss on her awaiting lips. When the kiss ends she lets out a giggle "How do you do that?" she asks.

"Do what sweetheart?" I wonder as I move to kiss down her neck and pushing her back onto the mattress.

"Make me feel so special and loved by just looking at me whilst I'm doing something as simple as reading a book?"

I stop kissing her neck for a moment as my eyes finds hers.

"Well that's because you are very special Hermione, I'm totally crazy about you and I love you more than anything" I watch her with a shy smile and I see her eyes start to water.

"Don't cry my love" I tell her gently as I lean down for another kiss.

"It's okay. It's happy tears. This is why I'm marrying you Ginevra. You treat me like a princess. Well that and you're pretty cute. Oh! And an amazing kisser" She tells me with a mischievous smile.

"A cute kisser, huh? I'll get you for that" I tell her with a smirk as I reach down to tickle her side. She squeals in delight and I don't let up till she's laughing so hard she can barely breathe. I lean on my hands as I hover over her looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Well you are my princess, baby" she doesn't say a word but her wide smile says it all.

She reaches up and clasps my nape as she pulls me down for an earth shattering kiss.

One of my hands slip under the tank top she's wearing and crawls upwards to palm her breast. She lets out a shuddering breathe as I softly massage her breast. We kiss deep for long minutes as my massage continues, slowly stroking her nipple with my thumb. Her mouth opens slowly and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. Her legs falls apart and her hand moves to my ass to pull me against her. My mouth momentarily stills against hers as a moan breaks free. A low grunt follows as her hips rise to meet mine, I feel myself getting really wet the more times her hips presses against mine. I bite down on her neck making her moan before my hands move to the hem of her tank top and I pull it up and off of her and toss it to the floor.

My mouth devours her breast as my hand roughly palms the other. She starts tugging on my t-shirt and I stop what I'm doing to let her pull it off, making us both topless. I flash her a smile as I trail a line of kisses down her stomach towards her heated center. I move to pull them off and she lifts her hips up to help me. I can see how turned on she is, her eyes dark and her skin slightly flushed. I lie down on my stomach and with a wink towards her; my tongue comes out to lick through her wet folds. She arches off the bed, letting out a guttural moan as she clutches to the back of my head. My tongue finds her clit, my hands gently clasping her hips as I hold her against my mouth. She squirms and moans out into the room before she arches off the bed and goes completely stiff. Her grip on my hair gets tighter as her mouth opens in a silent scream. She's panting hard as she flops down onto the mattress in a sweaty heap.

I catch my breath as I kiss my way back up to her lips, leaning in to give her a deep kiss. She keeps her eyes closed but she has a goofy smile playing on her lips. Her eyes flicker open; her hands go down to my underwear encouraging me to take them off. Some quick movements later I press my naked body to her equally naked one; a shiver goes through my body at the feel of her skin against mine. "You have no idea how much I want you right now" I almost growl into her ear when pleasure shoots through my body as I press myself into her. I can feel her wetness as my dripping core caresses hers. The wet sound emanating in the room just adds to my burning pleasure. She holds on to my ass whilst we move against each other, I feel a slight sting as her nails dig into my skin.

"You make me so hot baby" I whisper hotly into her ear as my hips pump faster and faster before claiming her lips again. My orgasm crashed into me, going on for what felt like hours but in reality was just for a few seconds making me break our kiss to moan out her name in complete ecstasy. I keep moving until I feel her grip get tighter and she gasps my name. I grasp her thigh and push on it gently, to get even closer to her, as I keep moving till I hear her mumble incoherently, her head moving from side to side, followed by moans as her body again stiffens. I move even faster as my second orgasm washes over me, making my sweaty body collapse onto the gorgeous girl I have underneath me.

We both are panting hard as a smile breaks out on my lips as I feel her hands stroke down my sides and my back. I lean down to give her a couple of wet kisses before I need some much needed air.

"Ginny that was amazing. I love you so much baby"

"I love you too honey. Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" I ask her with a wide smile.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world" She tells me with a wide smile whilst caressing my cheek.

"No, that would be me" I tell her with a grin, trying to play off the fact that my face is quickly becoming the same colour as my hair before I once again claim her lips with mine.

/

The next morning I wake up by someone gently knocking on the door followed by footsteps walking away down the hall. I know that it was my mother and I appreciated that she didn't feel the need to come inside. I'm fairly sure that she would not have cared for seeing us naked together in bed. I let out a yawn and stretch as best as I can with my future wife sleeping peacefully on my chest. My hand strokes over her unruly hair and gently kisses her brown locks. I glance down at her face and her eyes are still closed. I just lie there for a while, thinking of what's happening today. My heart starts beating faster as realisation hits me that in a couple of hours Hermione is going to be my wife. I'm going to be Mrs Ginevra Granger. I hadn't told her yet that I was planning to take her name; I was leaving that as a surprise for the wedding. I stay lost in my thoughts for a while until I feel Hermione beginning to stir. She lets out this cute little squeal as she stretches out her limbs, making me chuckle and my arm around her pulling her just that much closer to me.

"You been awake long sweetheart?"

"Not that long. 20 minutes perhaps? My mom knocking on the door woke me up"

"Oh dear me she didn't come in did she?" She shrieks as she pulls the blanket tighter around us as if that mattered now if she had come in. She looks up at me with a glare when she hears the laughter that I tried in vain to keep in.

"Ginny it's not funny!" she all but growls at me. I swallow my laughter down and roll her off to the side; her back meets the mattress, I roll on top of her as I bring my lips to hers. She briefly protests before succumbing to the kiss that gets more heated by the second. We keep kissing till I feel Hermione's hand push gently on my shoulder.

"Baby as amazing as this feels we have to get up, there are lots of things to do"

My face breaks out into a pout, batting my eyelashes at her to show her my disapproval of the idea of getting out of bed.

"No not the pout. You know what it does to me!" That only serves to make my pout even bigger. I can see her resolve disappear when she bites her lip, lust evident in her eyes.

"Fine! But we have to be quick okay?" I eagerly nod my head and dip down to kiss her deeply with my hands travelling all over her familiar curves that I love so much.

Less than an hour later mom knocks on the door once again and the threat of her coming in to the room gets us up and showered in record time. We share a light breakfast before mom tells us that the Minister of Magic came to see Hermione. We both look confused at each other before she disappears into the living room. She briefly told me that Dumbledore left her a book in his will but I don't find out anything more as her parents arrive. We wanted to keep the wedding small but with me having such a large family it turned out slightly bigger than we would have wanted.

A mere hours later we are sharing our first kiss as a married couple. I can't for the life of me remember what the minister said during the ceremony because all I could see was her. Tears are building in my eyes as this unbelievable rush of happiness flows through me. My hands reach for her face to wipe away the tears as they spill over and run down her face. I dip her down and kisses her deeply as she squeals at my antics. I lead her over towards the dance floor as her parents come over and hug us both before I'm almost getting crushed by the hug my mom pulls me into. My face starts to get red when I hear that she's bursting into tears, taking about her only daughter getting married. It takes both Hermione and my dad to pry her off as he leads her towards their table. One of her hands placed in mine, my hand on her hip and her other hand on my shoulder as we gently start swaying to the soft music playing in the background.

"Hermione I'm so lucky to be able to hold your hand and with every time you smile at me.

The way you look at me like I'm the only person in the world. One of my favourite things about you is when you smile. The way your eyes light up when something makes you really happy. I just want to make you happy"

"You do make me happy Ginny. Every single day that I have been yours. It's you and me baby. Always"

We lose track of time as we sway together in our own little world. We take a break to enjoy some dinner as suddenly a patronus appears in the middle of the tent that we are celebrating in. In just a second almost everyone is one their feet including us. I don't think twice about pulling Hermione behind me, shielding her body with my own. The bad feeling in my gut proves to be right as Shacklebolt's voice sound out that the ministry has fallen, the minister is dead and finishing with the warning that they are coming. And just like that all hell broke loose. Harry makes his way over to us saying that they have to leave.

"No! We just got married earlier today in fact. You can't just leave!" I choke out at her as I hold her hand tightly in my own, tears building quickly in my eyes.

"Ginny baby, you know I have too. We talked about this. We have to finish this once and for all. I will come back to you love, I swear to you I will" She tells me in a broken voice as a death eater tries to sneak up on us but Hermione casts a wordless spell with a flick of her wrist over her shoulder and he falls heavily to the floor. She really is the brightest witch I ever met and quite capable to take care of herself. Several of my brothers have formed a protecting circle around us allowing us the time to say goodbye.

"I just thought we had more time" There's so many things I want to say. Stay, don't leave me. I'll come with you. Even though I know they believe it's what they have to do I mostly feel like my wife is leaving me on our wedding day. I look over towards Harry and in a flash I have my hand fisted in the collar of his shirt.

"Anything happens to her, you will the boy who died. Do you understand me?" I tell him in a harsh voice and he nods without hesitation with a look of fear in his eyes that makes me kind of proud. "The same goes for tall, red and awkward looking" I say nodding my head indicating my brother. "You have my word Ginny" I look into his eyes and see nothing but determination and I finally let go of him when I feel Hermione touch the small of my back and I turn towards her, I grasp her arm and pull her against me as I crash my lips against hers. She lets out a startled gasp but immediately kisses me back, her hand holding the back of my head. As we reluctantly break apart tears are running down both our cheeks. I quickly give her wedding band a kiss and her hand a squeeze.

"You come back to me Hermione. You hear me?" I tell her as she throws her arms around me and I want nothing more than to tell her to stay as I hold her close to me.

"I will. I love you, stay safe" she whispers softly and I tell her I love her more than anything as our arms falls to our sides before Harry puts a hand on her shoulder and the other on Ron as they disappear with a loud crack and she is gone from my sight.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

My parents made sure her parents were sent far away for their safety. And they understood my decision to not go back to school that year. After she left I couldn't really find a reason to smile and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on school. Hermione would probably scold me later of for not prioritizing school but somehow I knew she would understand. I grew very close to my brother Bill and he offered to let me stay with him for a while, needing to get away from the Burrow for a while. He assured me that the order had eyes and ears in a lot of places to help keep them safe. We heard of them breaking into the Ministry of Magic, barely managing to escape without being caught. I knew what they were after, otherwise they wouldn't try something as dangerous. I don't know how many times Bill had to physically hold me back from running out the door to go find her.

The autumn went to winter and I knew nothing about where they were or how they were. We were supposed to spend our first Christmas together but instead I was with my family, barely touching my food and thinking of nothing but her.

A little bit later we heard that our neighbours the Lovegood's house was destroyed in an attack of death eaters, with rumours that Harry had been spotted in the house.

Then the day came, I was out in the garden practicing spells trying to keep myself occupied when Bill came running out with a grave look on his face. He told me that they were in trouble, they had been caught by snatchers and were being held by the Malfoy's. I didn't even wonder nor care how he knew. There wasn't any time to think of a plan nor was there time to get more people to help us, all I thought about was Hermione. With a crack we appeared in the Malfoy manor. We were in a dark hallway and with wands ready we slowly make our way towards where we could hear a woman screaming in anger. As we come around the corner we see that it's Lestrange who keeps screaming where they got it.

The boys are being brought out of the room by Pettigrew as the Malfoy's disappear out of sight.

I spot my wife who is left alone in the room with Lestrange and the overwhelming joy of seeing her is quickly turned into horror as the crazy witch in a rage releases the crucio spell and Hermione falls on to her knees screaming in pain. I'm filled with rage as I start running towards them, my brother right behind me. Before she can inflict anymore pain her wand goes flying into my hand as she turns around and comes face to face with me pointing my wand at her. The anger and pain I feel rushing through me, that someone could do that to someone else is blinding. She has a sick smile on her face as my whole body shakes from my internal battle. I consider myself a good person but nobody hurts my wife with a sick smirk on their face. I want to make her hurt but before I can she falls petrified to the floor as I see my brother stepping forward, standing next to me with his wand raised, reaching over to take her wand from my hand. A second later I'm on the floor checking on Hermione. With my arms gently around her she gives me a weak smile and I hear a broken whisper of my name as she falls unconscious.

I feel hot tears run down my cheeks as I stroke some of her hair from her face. Bill keeps an eye on our surroundings and as we hear running coming towards us I don't waste a second in lifting my wand in the direction of the sound. I'm surprised that it's Harry and Ron coming into the room. They look equally surprised to see us as the move towards us.

"Hermione! Is she okay?" Ron asks but I don't answer him. They don't seem to notice the fact that I have yet to lower my wand.

"No she's not okay" I say in a harsh voice.

"Ginny we can take it from here" Harry tells me as he moves towards me. But he comes to a stop as I slowly stand up with Hermione securely in my arms. I see Bill looking hesitant before he too once again raises his wand towards the guys who take notice.

"Don't you dare come near her! You promised me she would be safe! I came here and found here being tortured by that crazy witch!" I scream out into the room and I think they are starting to realise just how beyond angry I am and I feel more tears building up. I don't give them time to say anything as I start talking again.

"She's my wife and she's hurt. You can go continue on with whatever it is you need to do but she is coming home with me" I tell them in a stern voice as they both look over towards Bill like he would have a say in the matter but he merely stands tall before putting a hand on my shoulder and with a loud crack we're gone.

/

A couple hours later we are still next to each other lying in bed, my arms around her keeping her safe since I picked her up in the manor. Bill had a friend who is a doctor have a look at her with me glaring at him and not letting her go for even a second. She was okay but being in such an amount of pain took a lot out of her so I was told to simply let her rest. What happened still seemed unreal somehow, me seeing her again was supposed to be a happy occasion not full of pain and anger. Lying there holding my wife, knowing that she is safe and that we are together again makes me feel a calm I haven't felt for many months. Finally I feel my eyelids grow heavier and I give in to the pull of sleep.

I wake up when I feel a gentle touch on my stomach. I feel momentarily confused but when I feel Hermione's breath against my neck my eyes flutter open and I glance down into her brown eyes. I see the confusion in her eyes but also a hint of a smile as I look at her lovingly. Ever so slowly she reaches up and presses her lips against mine. It only lasts for a few seconds but in that moment it was just what we both needed.

"How are you feeling love?" She frowns for a couple of seconds before hesitantly nodding before laying her head down on my chest once more.

"What happened Ginny?" I take a moment to think over my answer.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember us running through the woods before those snatches caught us and brought us to the Malfoy manor. They found the sword that we had with us and Lestrange freaked out and would do anything to get us to tell her where we got it. She almost seemed afraid when she saw it" She takes a brief pause before letting out a shaky sigh.

"She wanted answers from us and they took the guys away. Leaving me with her..." She trails off and my hand starts stroking her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I remember pain and then falling to my knees. And then I saw you and for a moment I thought I had died and then there was just darkness. How did you even know where we were?"

"Someone in the order got word that you were captured and were taken to the Malfoy's. Bill and I went there right away. With what happened at the wedding I couldn't go back to school, so I have been staying with him for a while. All I thought about when we got there was you. The guys wanted to bring you with them. I told them no way in hell, I even raised my wand at them and we brought you here. We had a Healer look you over and you're okay. You're okay..." I trail off as I feel my throat grow thick with emotion.

"I'm okay my love. I'm okay" She tightens her arm around me and I feel like a fool crying like this. She's the one who has been on the run, who was tortured by a mad woman. I should be the one comforting her not the other way around. I swallow down the remaining of my tears and glance at her wet brown eyes and I say the only thing on my mind in that moment.

"I'm so happy that you're home. I love you Hermione" I tell her with a gentle kiss on her lips that have a taste of salt from her tears.

"I'm grateful you got me out of there, who knows what she would have.." I don't let her finish that sentence as I kiss her deeply.

"The only thing that matters is that you're alright and that you're safe. That's all that matters" She doesn't argue this time and I hope she listens to what I just told her.

"I love you too Ginny. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too honey, you have no idea" We stay like that just enjoying being close to each other until we both succumb to sleep once again.

/

The days go by and she gets stronger every day. We don't do much during the days. We eat, we talk, we take short walks around the house and I find out all about what had happened during the time we were apart. I know she was a bit disappointed that I choose not to go back to school but on the other side she understood. But after been hearing what's been happening at Hogwarts it was probably the right to do. She told me about their adventure going into the ministry and she reluctantly told me that my brother left them. She could see how angry I was getting and I was wondering where the coward went and why I didn't hear about it. She said he stayed with Percy for a while and made him promise not to say anything knowing that I would have gone there to kick his ass. He did find them again and saved Harry and they forgave him so I guess that counts for something. But I however have not forgiven either of them for letting Hermione getting hurt. She told me several times that there was nothing they could have done but I wasn't quite sure about that. We heard about the guys going into Gringotts and actually getting out of there without getting caught.

Hermione had her moments where she seemed so far away, we talked about what happened and she seems okay considering. I'm probably being over protective but that's who I am especially when it comes to my wife. I am so very grateful we got there when we did. I also know that Hermione is not only the smartest person I know but also the strongest in every sense of the word. She was moving on and she took me with her. She was getting restless after a while and to be honest so was I. So when the order got the word that Harry was making his way to Hogwarts we made the decision to go do our part in the fight. What I wanted more than anything was for her to be safe but I couldn't ask her to stay behind and I knew she wouldn't listen nor would it have gone over very well at all. I just wanted it to be over so we could finish school and start our lives together just like we planned.

/

After the longest night of our lives, it was finally over. I fall to my knees as exhaustion kicks in. The early morning sun warms my face as I take a deep breath. I hear Hermione coming up behind me and I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Gin you okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm just so very tired, I could sleep for a week" I tell her with a weak smile.

"I know how you feel my love" She whispers before kissing my forehead, her arms going around me in a tight embrace with her settling on her knees right next to me. I look around the courtyard or what is left of it. I let out a sigh when I think about the all the work it will take to put the school back together.

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes? Before we head back inside?" I ask her with a heavy sigh. I hear her say a barely audible yes as she leans heavily on me. The joy of the battle being over, laced with a heavy feeling of sadness and loss just got to me. I had to get out of there for a while. Hermione followed me not even a minute later.

My eyes flicker over to the side where I see something that despite the horrible night that passed, actually makes me smile. Tonks is standing very close to Luna, brushing dust off from her clothes smiling slightly as she picks something out of her hair. Luna stands still with her hands by her sides for a moment till Tonks looks pointy at her lips before she slowly cranes her neck, leaning down planting a long kiss on her lips. It doesn't take more than a second before Luna responds and her thin arms go around the taller girl's waist. In a burst of passion Tonks backs her up against a nearby half demolished pillar and kiss her harder for a few seconds before their lips break apart almost reluctantly. They just look at each other, with Tonks gently stroking Luna's cheek and cradling her nape with Luna smiling shyly at the touch.

I have a look of amusement on my face and Hermione must have noticed as she too looks over at the girls. They finally notice that they had an audience as Luna's cheeks turn slightly pink matching the colour of Tonks' hair, but they don't let go of each other's hands as I chuckle at their embarrassment as they pass us before they head back inside.

The guys were surprised to see us as they appeared in the room of requirement, more me then Hermione it seemed. The welcome they got from me was chilly at best and the glare I gave them was enough that neither dared to come any closer. Even with the time passed and Hermione telling me that it wasn't their fault I still wasn't convinced. Luckily for them I have a very kind and level-headed wife otherwise they wouldn't have gotten off that easily.

We lost a lot of good people including Lupin and my brother. Harry won against the most powerful wizard of all time and became the boy that lived once again. I got to destroy the last horcrux in the shape of the snake as it tried and failed to lunge at Hermione. When I stood in front of Lestrange yet again wearing her smug smile it was my mother of all people who stepped up and before I had time to react the crazy witch was gone from the world. I felt numb as the twins cried over their youngest brother's dead body and my mother crying in my father's arms. Bill is hugging Percy behind them and I feel Hermione's arm tighten around my waist. I turn towards her and take her into my arms as I hear her quietly crying against my shoulder. I see Tonks crying silently by Lupin and the other members of the order that we lost. I look at her sadly as she pats my shoulder in silent support before she follows Luna outside. After being hugged by my brothers and both my parents I feel the need for some fresh air and with a look towards Hermione I walk outside into the early morning with her closely following.

/

Hermione and I as well as other students, families and the order worked tirelessly all the way to the summer in order to restore the school to how it was. We took a much needed break over the summer before returning to school for Hermione's last year and my two last year's put into one. An exhausting year later we both left school with top grades. We found a nice house in the countryside not that far from the Burrow. We both wanted the peace and quiet living in the country would give us. With the use of the floo network we could go anywhere we wanted in a flash so the distance didn't matter much.

My dream of playing Quidditch professionally came true as I was recruited to play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies a couple of months before school finished. Hermione got started on what would be a brilliant career at the Ministry of Magic. Like Hogwarts a lot of the ministry had to be rebuilt as well as new staff recruited and Hermione was one of the first ones brought in. She could have had her pick in what department to work in and she ultimately chose magical law enforcement. I was so proud of her and I still am, just thinking about all the amazing things she will be able to accomplish working there. Even with her busy work schedule she never once failed to come see me play. She was so adorable in her suit, sitting in the section reserved for the player's families, waiving her flag and yelling like crazy. And I was so grateful for her being there, for someone who has never been very interested in the sport her support meant everything to me.

After we had been out of school for four years Hermione brought up the subject of us having children. We had talked about it a couple of times earlier in our relationship and we both wanted kids but we hadn't talked about it in detail. Hermione wanted to carry our first child which worked out really well with me playing Quidditch, not ideal if I was to get pregnant. With the wonder of magic and after a couple of months of trying Hermione walked up to me with a wide smile and tears building in her eyes as she told me she was pregnant. 9 months later my very pregnant wife was cheering me on as we played for the gold in the world cup when she went into labor. After spending little over fourteen hours in a hospital room we were blessed with not one but two beautiful baby girls. I don't even know who was more shocked, me or Hermione. All of that was forgotten when they both were lying on my exhausted wife's chest. We had two mini Hermione with red hair and in that moment I fell in love for the second time of my life.

"Look what we made honey, they are completely gorgeous just like their mother" I tell Hermione as I reached over and placed a long kiss on her lips that tasted salty from the tears rolling down her cheeks. I very carefully lie down next to her in the bed and gently touched their very small little heads so not to wake them. Our special family moment was interrupted as my impatient mother poked her head through the door, eager to see her grandchild. Little did she know she would have two little girls to spoil.

After the girls arrived I was considering retiring from Quidditch but Hermione insisted that I kept playing as long as I enjoyed it and she was more than happy to spend time with our girls. I could tell how much she enjoyed being home with them. For someone who has always been so focused on school and then on work I was happy to see her so relaxed and carefree as she was when playing with our girls. I made sure to cut down my training hours as much as I could so I was able to spend more time at home. The first couple of months were a bit rough with us being new at being parents and having two little ones that never seemed to want to sleep or eat at the same time. Hermione seemed to adjust more quickly than me and I was amazed that she always seemed to have more energy even with her spending all her time with them. My mom would come over and spend time with them and keeping Hermione company, I know she would get lonely in the house with all the kids having moved out.

A couple of weeks before the girls turned two I had quite a nasty crash on the Quidditch field landing me in the hospital. I was okay luckily since the healers there are amazing at what they do but I was in a coma for almost a week. I woke up with my exhausted wife sleeping with her head on my bed, her hand grasping mine. She woke up when I gently moved hair from her face. Even with the obvious signs of exhaustion and slightly swollen eyes she was still as beautiful as always. I tugged her up on the bed next to me, with my arms around her she cried for a few minutes, she kept telling me that I was okay before exhaustion kicked in and sleep claimed her once again. I just stayed like that thinking until Hermione woke up again. I still loved playing Quidditch and I was lucky enough that I made a lot of money doing something that I enjoyed so much. But seeing how upset she had been I figured it must have been quite a serious accident. I decided right then and there that I was gonna talk to my coach and tell her that I was retiring. I wanted more time with my family and I don't ever want to see Hermione that upset again if I could help it.

Hermione was surprised when I told her I was quitting but she also seemed relieved and I couldn't blame her.

From what I had earned in my years of playing as well as the adverts I had done I wouldn't have to work again but I wanted to make a difference. As well as teach my daughters the value of earning your own money. After a couple of weeks taking it easy, recuperating at home and just spend time with my girls I decided that I would apply to start training to become a Auror. A line of work that could be dangerous as well but being the protective person that I am, wanting to keep my family safe made my decision feel right to me. Hermione chuckled and shook her head when I told her my plan and said she expected nothing less and that she knew I would make an excellent Auror. The other reason why I felt it was time to hang up my broom was that I knew Hermione wanted to have more children and it was something I had been thinking about a lot. I wanted to be the one to carry our next child. When we talked about it she was more than happy to let me get to experience pregnancy. Hermione had some hard times when she was pregnant especially towards the end when she was uncomfortable most of the time but I still wanted that experience.

I started my training around the time we started trying for a baby and it wasn't until I was in my third month that I realized that it had worked. Almost six months later I was in a hospital bed yet again, screaming and doing my best not to crush Hermione's hand. We were overjoyed and not that surprised when we had our third girl. She looked just like me but had Hermione's gorgeous brown hair. I laughed at the thought of my mother fussing over yet another girl seeing as my brothers had only given her grandsons so far.

We had the feeling that with us both being women, making a baby would result in us only having daughters, which we didn't have a problem with. Our theory however was proven faulty when Tonks gave birth to a little boy just a few months after I had our third girl. Luna and Tonks were our closest neighbors and I saw Tonks on a daily basis since she was the head of the Auror office and I was quickly advancing in the department. The whole Auror office worked tirelessly to make sure any Death Eaters was captured and brought to justice. Luna had chosen to work in the department of magical creatures after she finished school with us and we had grown close to both her and Tonks. Just last year we attended their beautiful wedding, they make such an adorable couple who are very much in love.

/

It's beautiful summer day and the girls are running around in the yard as I sit and watch them with a smile on my face and a glass of ice tea in my hand.

"Girls be careful please! You don't want to give your mama a heart attack do you?" I call over to them as two of them are rolling around on the ground. The three of them can be a bit wild which they most definitely get from me but also so incredible sweet and kind as well as really smart just like Hermione. I see our little owl flying towards me before landing on the railing of the porch. I get up and he sticks his leg out for me to untie the note, reading Luna's response that they would love to come over for lunch. I put the note in my pocket before giving the owl a treat before he flies off. I sit back down and let my thoughts wander whilst my eyes never leave my daughters. I could probably sit and just watch them for hours as they run around and squeal in delight at their joy of playing together.

Hermione and I enjoyed our quiet life in the countryside. Both of us very happy with our chosen careers and we couldn't be happier with being mothers to our wonderful girls. Sometimes I marvel at just how far we have gotten in our still young life but I couldn't be any happier. I chuckle at the girls who are now competing in how far they can jump as I take a sip of my cool drink. I hear a baby crying as Hermione appear at the porch door as she steps outside with said crying child on her shoulder.

"Gin baby I don't know what's wrong with her, she won't stop crying. I think she might be hungry" She tells me with a sigh as I set my glass down and reach for my crying, slightly angry little girl. Hermione sits down next to me and strokes her brown hair as the little one starts to nurse as I gently wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. Elise our three month old was carried by me and we had decided that four girls were going to be a handful as they get older so she would be our last, almost three years after I gave birth to our third little girl. It never ceases to amaze me that there are not one but two little girls that look so much like me. As our two oldest look just like Hermione but with my red hair.

"Why are you giving your mama such a hard time baby? Hmm?" I ask my little girl as she looks at me with her big hazel eyes making Hermione chuckle.

"I think she needed something that I couldn't provide" She tells me with a smirk nodding towards my breasts making me laugh.

"I got a reply from Luna, they will be over for lunch and they will probably be bringing their little monsters too" That comment earned me a whack on my arm as I start to pout, pretending that it hurt. Luna and Tonks had two little boys, even though they had used the same spell in order to get pregnant as we had. We never did figure out why but it didn't matter, we were more than happy with the kids that we got.

"You know those two behave better than our girls at times. Lunch is in the oven, I had just about finished it before Elise woke up. How are the other three behaving?"

"They are behaving, mostly" I say as I look over at them sitting quietly together on the grass playing with their toys spread out on the ground.

"They are our children after all" I say with a smile, bending down to kiss Elise's little forehead.

"They are pretty amazing aren't they?"

"Well we made them so, yes" I tell her with a proud smile as my wife breaks out in laugher.

"We make beautiful babies, that's for sure" She tells me with a content sigh, laying her head on my shoulder as I hum in agreement. We sit in comfortable silence as Elise finishes nursing and drifts off to sleep. I slowly move her so lies against my chest as she whines a little in her sleep at being moved. I just smile and kiss her forehead once again.

"I'm just so happy Gin. You, me and the girls. I couldn't ask for anything more"

"Me neither my love, I have everything I ever wanted right here in front of me" I tell before I reach over and kiss her deeply, looking into her gorgeous eyes just thinking how much I love her and without her I would be nothing. And as she smiles, that smile that is just for me I fell in love with her all over again.

The End

* * *

Please do let me know what you thought


End file.
